


Vægið orða – Il peso delle parole

by emme



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Badass!Loki, Gen, Splatter, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le parole hanno un loro peso e nessuno come il Dio degli Inganni conosce l’esatto ammontare di quel peso.</p>
<p>[Mitologia Norrena - Loki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vægið orða – Il peso delle parole

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Mitologia Norrena  
 **Titolo:**  Vægið orða – il peso delle parole  
 **Personaggi:** Loki  
 **Riassunto:** _Le parole hanno un loro peso e nessuno come il Dio degli Inganni conosce l’esatto ammontare di quel peso._  
 **Rating:** Pg13  
 **Word:** 959 (W)  
 **Generi:**  Generale, introspettivo  
 **Avvisi:**  C’è un po’ di splatter, vi avverto.  
 **Note:** In uno dei miti - che non sto qui a raccontare perchè ci farei notte - a Loki vengono cucite le labbra con una correggia da fabbro. Si tratta ovviamente di una correggia magica eccetera eccetera. La mitologia dice anche - cito testualmente - “in seguito poi Loki strappò i punti”.  
Questo è quel seguito. **  
** **Note#2:**  Il mio headcanon su come Loki si sia strappato i benedetti punti è un bel po’ diverso da quello che ho voluto rappresentare qui, ma visto che i miei headcanon sono lievemente isterici nessuno ci farà caso.  
 **Note#3:**  Partecipa ad una delle numerose Drabble Night delle Muse, il prompt è: “Denti stretti”.   
 **Beta:** Nessuno, ma ho cercato di stare attenta. Al solito, se vedete errori non esitate a bacchettarmi.

 

**Vægið orða**

_Se sei saggio, ridi._   
**Marziale – Epigrammi**

 

«Che cos’è? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?»  
Il fatto è che le parole hanno un loro peso. Le parole sono importanti. Le sillabe più innocue, se pronunciate con la dovuta attenzione, generano maremoti e catastrofi e diluvi e uragani.  
Le parole hanno un loro peso e nessuno come il Dio degli Inganni conosce l’esatto ammontare di quel peso.  
Per uno le cui parole sono sempre controllate, sempre ben strutturate e mai,  _assolutamente mai_ , superflue, non è difficile calcolarlo, benché certo sia faticoso trascinarselo dietro come un grosso fardello di fatiche.  
Ma lui è l’Ingannatore, l’Illusionista, L’Incantatore, il padrone dei doppi sensi, il sovrano della menzogna, il signore supremo delle verità ingannevoli. Ed è un ruolo che gli regala così tante soddisfazioni che non se ne disfarebbe per nessuna ragione al mondo. È un ruolo che calza su di lui come un guanto fatto su misura e lo plasma a sua immagine fin quando anche il suo proprio corpo perde di significato e l’unica cosa davvero importante restano le parole.  
Così non protesta quando un gruppetto di asgardiani lo prende alle spalle; quattro uomini barbuti muniti di spade e asce, con i mantelli rossi che garriscono al vento e l’espressione della più cupa vendetta che si riflette nei loro occhi.  
Stringe i denti quando lo appendono all’albero, i piedi verso l’alto, legati ad una fune, la testa verso il basso, con la treccia rossa che spazza il terreno congelato. Fiocchi di neve turbinano attorno a loro rendendo sfocata e tremolante l’intera scena.  
Stringe i denti, quando il più giovane dei quattro – un ragazzetto tutto naso – estrae una piccola frusta da una tasca interna al mantello e sorride ai suoi compagni: i suoi denti brillano per un attimo nell’oscurità calante, come un lampo improvviso nel cielo.  
«Non fai più tanto lo sbruffone, adesso» dicono. E Loki stringe i denti, percependo il sangue che martella in un suono ritmico contro tempie. Ha le spalle nude, perché prima di legarlo gli hanno strappato la veste scura che indossava, e la prima frustata è come vento sulla pelle, finché non arriva il dolore, rapido e sibilante. E Loki stringe i denti, sgrana gli occhi e li fissa tutti dal basso all’alto: i loro sguardi trasudano compiacimento, il suo trasuda non curanza.  
Stringe i denti quando le frustate diventano cinque e poi dieci e poi quindici; stringe i denti quando il sangue inizia a colargli sulla schiena, fino all’attaccatura dei capelli; stringe i denti quando le parole offensive dei quattro asgardiani iniziano a strisciargli lungo le gambe, come piccoli serpenti, fino a scendere sul suo stomaco esposto al gelo invernale, e poi ancora più giù verso la sua gola, il mento, le labbra cucite l’una all’altra come un pessimo lavoro di rammendo, e ancora più in giù fino ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie e infine, eccole, si insinuano nella sua mente e mordono con gusto.  
È allora che il Dio degli Inganni smette di stringere i denti e lascia libero sfogo a ciò che ha trattenuto per così tanto tempo: ride di gusto, con la pancia, gli occhi e i polmoni.  
Il sangue gli sgorga improvviso dalle labbra quando strappa i punti che le sigillavano e le risate escono a sbuffi tra gli squarci che si sono appena aperti, mescolandosi al liquido vermiglio che gli ruscella dentro al naso.  
Le frustate si fermano, le parole si frenano, gli occhi pieni di cieca vendetta dei quattro soldati si trasformano in pozzi neri di cupo terrore.  
L’Ingannatore può parlare di nuovo.  
Lo fa, dunque, con la testa che dondola sul terreno gelato, i capelli sporchi di terra, neve e sangue, gli occhi, glaciali pezzi di ghiaccio immersi in una maschera di sangue, ridono con lui.  
«Non ho idea di chi voi siate o del perché stiate facendo questo, ma d’altronde non ho mai avuto buona memoria per le fisionomie degli scarafaggi... sembrano un po’ tutte uguali, no?» fa una breve pausa ma i denti, macchiati di rosso, sono sempre lì, a monito del suo divertimento. «Comprendo il desiderio di vendetta, è un buon desiderio, provoca sempre un sacco di danni. Tuttavia voi siete stupidi, stupidi scarafaggi privi del benché minimo cervello. Pensavate forse che, dato che avevo perduto il dono delle parole, non avrei potuto usare la mia magia?»  
Si guardano l’un l’altro spaesati, confusi e, drammaticamente, impossibilitati a fuggire: i loro piedi si sono appena congelati insieme al terreno.  
Loki fa forza su se stesso e si ripiega come una fisarmonica, la corda che lo lega si scioglie senza che nessuno la tocchi ed egli torna in posizione eretta senza cadere, sospeso a pochi centimetri dal terreno come un’apparizione demoniaca. Il sangue già coagulato disegna fiumi e ruscelli sulla sue pelle bianca, i segni delle frustate si stanno facendo neri, come se grosse sanguisughe affamate si fossero attaccate alla carne martoriata della sua schiena.  
«Ma sapete una cosa?» dice Loki, mentre i quattro attaccabrighe tentano di implorare e supplicare, e si trovano all’improvviso con le labbra fuse assieme, impossibilitati ed emettere anche il più piccolo fiato. I loro mugolii di terrore somigliano al pianto disperato di quattro gattini appena nati.  
«Gli scarafaggi mi hanno sempre fatto ridere, perché mentre muoiono si contorcono come gli esseri insignificanti che sono. E io, miei cari compagni di giochi... » sogghigna, spostandosi con le mani qualche ciuffo baciato dal fuoco e adesso dipinto di un rosso ancora più cupo, per il sangue coagulato. «Io avevo davvero un disperato bisogno di ridere.»  
L’Ingannatore si fa avanti, maestoso e inquietante, pur essendo molto simile ad un'unica piaga lacerata, e non pronuncia nemmeno una parola per le seguenti quattro ore – una per ogni tormentatore – perché si sa: le parole hanno un loro peso e a lui non piace sprecarle.

 

 

**Note finali:**   Spero che si capisca che Loki, per liberarsi dai lacci che gli tengono le labbra sigillate, ha bisogno di ridere. E si sa: il suo senso dell'umorismo è un poco macabro.  
  
Il titolo mi ha preso un sacco di tempo, perché sono una persona idiota che va a studiarsi delle nozioni base di grammatica islandese per cercare di non scrivere cavolate in lingue che non sono la mia. Se qualcuno che studia islandese passa di qui e nota che comunque una cavolata l'ho scritta... me lo faccia notare, pliz! <3 


End file.
